Variable valve timing systems are commonly used with automotive internal combustion engines for controlling intake and exhaust valve opening and closing to improve fuel economy and engine performance. One type of a VVT system uses a phaser that can include a lock pin which, when engaged, locks the phaser in a particular phase angle. The lock pin is then disengaged to move the phaser to another phase angle. But sometimes the lock pin is not fully disengaged when attempting to move and can jam, stick, or otherwise be subjected to side-loading.